The Ark and Their Human
by RedStarBloom
Summary: Trent finds out why the boys is keeping their distance from Sam and the girls cooing over him. And why he should keep his hands to himself when a big yellow bot is outside. Poor human.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Put that twice so I can get though my own mind, sad isn't it.

Summary: " That Trent boy better back off of Sam before I sic the whole fraggin' Ark after him." Bumblebee muttered to him self as he waited for Sam in the school parking lot, after all no one damages what the Ark considers theirs.

Pairing: Autobots/Sam, Cons/Alexis.

**Everyone Panic!**

Sam didn't know what happen, one minute he was putting his books in his locker the next his felt pain pounding into his head like a jackhammer and Trent laughing.

How was he going to explain this to Bumblebee, okay burn that into little ashes, how was he going to explain to the whole _Ark!!_

Optimus had even been pissed off and that was something Sam never wanted to see again or face. He can still remember that event.

"Hey Witwacky-"

"It's Witwicky."

"What was that _Witwacky?_" Trent said narrowing his eyes at the boy who was rubbing the hurt area that the locker door hit. Trent used that beloved nickname that Sam was given ever since the beginning of their high school years.

How Sam hated that name.

"I said that it's _Witwicky_."

Why did he do that, now he was going to get a beating so bad that he'll be half dead before he could even reach Bumblebee and knowing the yellow bot, everyone in the Ark would know under two earth minutes.

Damn. Today was not his day was it. What is it, Friday the 13th?

A fist to his stomach and a kick to his head had the young human to the ground desperately trying to get air though his lungs so he could breathe, a hit to the stomach can make one lose breathe after all.

The voice of a pissed off Optimus went off in his head as another hit to stomach made curl into a ball.

"_If I see another bruise on your body I'm sending the whole Ark out! Do you understand me Samuel!"_

Mechs are going to be pissed and heads are going to roll, once Sam gets back to the Ark.

* * *

"Hey, has anyone seen our little _Schatz_?" Jazz question as he walked into the rec room. Every mech froze what they were doing and checked the time. It was 4: 45 in the afternoon and Sam was normally here at 3: 55.

It's been nearly an hour.

"Maybe he went to see he's parents?" Bluestreak said, hope filling his voice.

Sam had moved into the Ark, well more like the twins and Jazz moved him into the Ark saying that he won't have to be quiet when they interface with him. They love to hear him scream in the bedroom.

They will wait one more breem and if that boy is not here, Optimus is going to have an audio full.

One breem had come and gone, still no Sam.

"OPTIMUS!" The twins were the first to run out of the rec room followed by the rest.

* * *

Optimus Prime was having a nice daydream, one were Sam was dressed in a kitty costume.

But that came to an end when his door was busted down by the twins.

"Optimus!"

"Sam-!"

"Not here-!"

"Almost been an hour-!"

"WHAT DO WE DO!!"

Optimus sit in a daze for a bit letting the voices enter into his CPU and figure out what they were all saying.

No Sam, has been nearly an hour, what do we need to do.

"Have you all waited at least a breem?"

All of the bots in his office nodded.

Optimus did what any other Prime would do when their _Schatz _goes missing.

He panicked.

Sam, their Sam was missing? Was he kidnap? Did the evil Sector 7 get him?

What if a mafia stormed his school and took everyone hostage!!

A number of bad scenarios went though the leaders head and one after the next became worse.

"Jazz!"

The visor wearing mech snapped into place in front of Prime, ready for orders.

"Whatcha need boss bot?"

"I need every mech on this base ready for a search and rescue, I want Samuel James Witwicky found is that understood!"

"I'm on the job" Jazz swiped the room empty of the other mechs and starting getting the whole Ark ready for the search of Samuel James Witwicky.

With a little help from Prowl and Red Alert.

When that human of theirs is found they are not letting him out of their sight again, even if they have to go to school with the boy.

The Unmaker be damned if any happens to that boy on the Ark's watch.

* * *

A/n: This is my first tf fic and my writing is a little off now days. Hopefully it will get better.

And can someone explain how this beta thing works, I had one for my other story and I sent her the chapter and got nothing returned.

So I need a new beta.


	2. Chapter 2

RSB: Thrust, Ramjet, and Dirge is new to the base and treats Alexis like trash, that is how they will act until someone pound's it into them. This chapter if for a reviewer, who wanted some cons/Alexis moments.

Also, who would like to be a beta for this story? I need one. Just PM or email me.

* * *

_The Human Illness._

"Lord Megatron!"

Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, pulled himself out of recharge at the sound of one of his solider calling him. If this something useless, such as Mixmaster blowing some poor much up for insulting him or the others contenticons, then he's going to kill someone.

"What is it?!" The high lord protector yelled at the mech, cutting the solider off as he was about to call his leader once more.

"Um...i-it's the h-human, s-s-sir." The bot said has he looked into his leader angry red optics. He wouldn't be surprised that one of his fuel lines broke from how hard he was shaking, anyone would looking in the optics of a pissed off Megatron, who just came out of a nice recharge.

The harsh look on Megatrons face soften just a little at the mention of the word "human".

"Is something wrong with the femme?" The lord question. The human in question was a young female, a few years older than the autobots puny male human, that Starscream and Soundwave found when on their rounds.

She was lost, being dropped off in their area by her two-timing aft of a boyfriend, ex-boyfriend now, and Soundwave suggested that she be taken back to the base, as to why she was in there area to begin with.

She had stayed with about a half of a human year. And by Primus she grew on them. The whole army had argeed that she either stays with them and has freedom to do what she wanted to do, expect get married to one of the flesh bags and get a boyfreind, or get kidnapped and not be able to do anything for the rest of her human life.

She has chosen the first option.

"She's in the med-bay, sire," Dirge said, Megatron now remembering the cons name, "it seems a virus as enter her system and is in the process fighting it off."

A virus.

In their human.

This is not going to be good.

A virus is what every mech and femme feared.

A sample virus can wipe out all of the data banks, and memory banks, making one turn back into a little sparkling, having to go though the whole process of learning the basics to learning the most cruel way to kill a transformer.

Even though it won't take to long as long as a human year to get their systems up and back running again. But no one wants to relive being a sparkling in front of the whole Decepticons army.

But how did a virus effect the humans?

"Take me to her."

Dirge didn't have to be told twice and begin to lead the Decepticons to where the young femme was getting treatment by Hook.

* * *

Hook was confused and if there was one thing Hook did not like it was being confused. The con didn't know what to do with the ill femme that was in his bothers and his med-bay. Her usual color was gone replaced with a paler white color. Her eyes had a redness around them and something was wrong with her CPU because she keeps saying she is find and that it will pass with the right medicines.

The only medical assistance she need was going to get is from him or his follow medics. He didn't trust the humans medicine's, too many side effects.

Right at the moment the young human femme was glaring at him with the heat of seven suns or more.

"If you just let go to the damn store I can get something for this cold!" She yelled, or at leat tried to yell. Her thorat was to sore for any major yelling.

"No, you are not going into that virus effected city, that's how you got this virus in the first place."

"Then let me call Sam and get him to go get the stuff for me."

"Let an autobot's pet into our base, I think not."

"Please, Hook." Green eyes simmered with unsead tears and the humans eyes seem to grow huge.

_Oh no. Not the eyes. Please just send me to go and fight the unmaker for my spark, just don't gave me the eyes!_

"For me? Please?"

The con groaned when he felt that his wall of defense crumbling, all because of a virus ridden femme, and knew, just knew, that his leader was going to kill him when this is over.

"Alright Alexis, I'll let you go into that slagging town."

The treas was gone once Hook spoke those words and knew that he was played once more by the humans attack called the "Puppy dog eyes". It might not be a deadly weapon on the battlefield, but in the home of the Decepitions it was consider one of the deadest ever to be used.

Alexis smiled in victory, finally she could get go outside and get some fresh air, sick or not. She was getting some air damnit!

"I'll just inform Lord Megatron-"

Hook was cut off from the med-bay door being open by the one person he did not what to see.

Thrust.

Thrust, Dirge, and Ramjet where new to the base. Even though they fight under Megatron's rule, they never meet the tyrant face to face. And since they just transferred to the base the Decepitions that have resided here was giving the three a hard time for many reasons.

One, they weren't cyber bonded to any in the base. Two, they nearly stepped on Alexis, and three they treated Alexis with no respect. And did he mention that they nearly stepped on Alexis.

"I need to be fixed."

They have no manners either.

"You'll have to wait. I'm busy with another patient."

Thrust frame seemed to stiff more when those words left Hook's vocalizer.

"And why do I have to wait on you to fix a worthless piece of scrap heap." Thrust said, and didn't notice who the medic seem to clench his fist in order to not hit the con in front of him.

"What did you just call her?"

Thrust tensed and preyed to Primus that was who he think it is.

"Well soldier, answer your lord." A hand landed on his shoulder and jerk the jet around to be face to face with a fragged of Megatron.

"Answer me now or be punished in one of the most horrible ways of the deceptitcons."

Thrust reply was to faint like a little human sissy.

* * *

This was a rough chapter for me and I'm not to happy with how it turned out, but it was better the the others, that and my stress life is going down some, finally!!

Hope you like this (bad) chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

It' my birthday tomorrow, I will be 18! Hope you enjoy the chapter, my chapter are getting longer, page by page.

this might be me but has any thought about a Sam/Twins pairing? I've been wanting to read one, thought it would be cute to have a Sam/Twins story or one shot.

Since he's been paired with Bee, Jazz, Optimus, Cade, and Megatron.

**Disclaimer **- I don't own Transformers.

* * *

Trent walked out to the school's parking lot to his beloved truck, feeling satisfaction. Sure his buddies and him might have gone a little over broad with the bulling this time, but its not like the punk deserved it.

Ever since the Mission City incident the boy has been popular with the girls and the boys seems to be laying of Witwicky and Trent wanted to know why.

He was sure it wasn't the car, or the tattoo, yes the teenager has a tattoo, an odd one at that. It was a some kind of face looking thingy and it was red.

Back to what he was thinking of before.

If it wasn't the car, and not the tattoo, then what was it?

Trent leaned against his trucks tailgate and thought more about the puzzle that might make his brain crack open and lose all of its beloved knowledge.

He begin to absentmindedly tap his foot on the cement floor, his commando steel toed boots making a "_clonk_" noise as steel meets cement.

What was it?

_Clonk_

Was it a very famous relative, who decide to pay his lowly family member a visit? No, them there would have been a big event about that.

_Clonk_

Maybe the was apart of the Mission City chaos? Nah, not that either, the boy was too weak for anything like that,

_Clonk_

Then what was it? It had to be something amazingly cool, because not that many girls would flank one guy because he has a good looking car.

_Clonk_

the only thing that would get some of the girls at this school to get that riled up, was if the boy turned out to like the same gender and had a hot make out session in front of them, or one, who might happen to have a camera phone and record the whole damn thing, then showed to all of her girlfriends...now that was one hell of a theory.

* * *

Alexis could feel the pain behind her eyelids. Why won't they just let her out and get the things she needed for this damn cold.

Oh that right, because they think that her race was poor and useless compared to their own. And when she told them that the "poor" and "useless" race was a race that she was apart of they would say something along the lines as "yes, that might be true before, but you are now a decepiticon and belong to us." or something like that.

Hook might be the best medic in the cybertron forces, even better than the Autobot medic Ratchet, but he was lousy on the "_caring of the human" _issues. He sucked at it really, she had the cold for _weeks _now and that was bad, really, really bad. Her head felt like someone to a jackhammer to her head and then some.

So, she was pissed at Hook right now, terrifying pissed off at him.

Megatron too. Because he came right though the bay's doors screaming and raving, well..he didn't start the screaming and raving until he looked at her, and saw what kind of condition she was in he got royally "fraged off" as Skywarp put it.

And the con that the lord was going take out his angry out on fainted.

Fainted. A decepiticon fainted.

Thrust at that. That had made Alexis laugh until her head was pounding with a vengeance and her whole body was achy again but it made her feel a little better.

But that was gone the next minute she had dark ruby optics right in her face. Her angry was gone and replace with nervous fear.

"Um...can I help you?" She asked the mech, who was currently in her face.

"Why yes, you can help me," Megatron purred the words out like a cat getting a belly rub, " you can start with telling me why and how you got this damn virus right now."

Alexis felt her spirit sink in lower bad vibes and saw black spots in her vision.

_Why me?_

* * *

Sam crawled his way to the door, well more like dragged his bottom half since Trent and his lackeys broke his left leg and his right kept getting cramps in the thigh area when ever he tires to use it.

Man, why did this have to happen today of all days? Wasn't today one of those cybertrian's holiday's? And every mech in the Ark was excepting him there right on time, or they were going to send out one hell of a rescue team, Red Alert being the leader.

It wasn't that Sam didn't like Red Alert, he loved him really, everyone else on the Ark as while, but it was just that Red Alert has a problem, he had a glitch that caused him to distrust others to a big fat 10 on a 1 to 10 scale.

And put him on a rescue team as the leader was like asking what was the decepiticons if they would ever consider not doing bad and evil things.

Now to the task at hand, getting to Bumblebee and getting the hell out of school and to the Ark.

As fast as possible, before Optimus does send out a team with Red as leader.

He also had to look forward to being on bed rest for months on end if Ratchet has anything to say about, and if the tamper mental medic ever gets his hands on the boy responsible, if any of the _Ark_ gets their hands on the teenager, then have mercy on his soul because he not going to be the same again.

Sam dragged his body in front of the door in front of him, looking up at the sign that said Office.

Well, wasn't he a lucky bastard. He could use the office phone to call Bumblebee, who surprisingly didn't come in the school, tearing the place apart in the process, in holoform looking for him because he wasn't on time.

The Autobots was big control freaks when it came to him, especially the twins and Jazz, along with Red Alert.

Sam put all of his weight on his left hand and reached up with is right to grab the door knob to open it so he could use the phone.

_Click..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._it was locked, damn.

Sam forgot that it was well passed time for everyone to be long gone and at home. their warm, cozy, nice home. And he was stuck here in this cold, uncomfortable, school hallway.

He let go of the door knob and sat flat on his butt on the ground. He won't be able to make to the front of the school without making his injures even worse and he be damned if he was going to be on Rathcets bad side, so he was going to stay right here and wait like a good boy...they might be control freaks but they sure do know how to get him to do what they want, even if they aren't here.

Damn Autobots.

* * *

_Did someone just damned me?_

Bumblebee shifted on his wheels as he waited for Sam to come out of the school building so they could go back the Ark and celebrate the holiday.

This day was a traditional day for life formers that lives on cybertron, it was the day that Primus and Unircon take a bonded. The mech was a beauty and kind, but not without faults, the mech was not pure as most would think.

He was raped and beaten but despite all the abuse he lived though he was still a gentle and warm being.

Bumblebee often reflect on that legend there was still some mech's and femme's that disagree about that actually being true. That was why it was a legend. But Bumblebee was sure that the legend was true, because if the Decepiticons can have a pure, being as tainted and cruel that they were, human being such as Alexis as their chosen then why can't Primus and Unircon have something that's not pure?

The Autobots has Sam and the Decepiticons had Alexis, sample as that.

And so this very day was what the humans would call "Valentine's Day."

The whole base had a big party planed out, when ever Sam got to the base the party would begin.

Thinking of Sam, where in the slag is that boy?

He is giving that boy one more human minute and if he was not out here, heading toward the yellow bot, then he was using his holoform and dragging him out of the building.

Teacher or not, nobody keep the boy from the Aubotbots time chart.

...

...

...5...4...3...2...1...No Sam.

_Arrgghh, that does it I'm goin' in weather he likes it or not._

Bumblebee's holoform open the door of his alt mode and made his way toward the school building, after he closed the door, not seeing Trent starring at him with bug eyed eyes and a gaping mouth as he entered the school building.

Bumblebee looked down the hallway, left and right, but saw no one traveling the halls.

_Ever one must of left._

Well, all but one.

Bumblebee took the right part of the hall and headed toward the office, Sam might be there to use the phone to call the base to tell them not to freak out about him not being there on time for once.

Yeah right, the Autobots not freaking out about Sam was like putting a pink, sparkly, tutu on Megatron.

_Should I have called Optimus and told him that Sam was still at the school for some project or something of that subject._

_Maybe I should call them right now, Prime did make a promise to Sam that if he was so much a gone a nonosec without any of the bots and humans knowing where he was, Prime was going to send out a rescue team with Red Alert in the lead._

_And Prime always keep his promises , even if he has to go though the pit and back to keep them. _

_Yeah, I'm going to call them right now an-_

"SAM!"

A batter and blooded Sam was leaning against the office door, his head resting against the locker next to the office, number 34, and was not part of the waking world at the moment.

Bumblebee rushed to the young teenager, doing two tasks at the same time, scening Sam and calling Ratchet.

_"Ratchet, I need you at Sam's school now!"_

_"Is something wrong with Sam?" _

Bumblebee heard the worry tone and knew that Sam was going to be bed ridden for a loooong time.

_"Yes."_

_"I'm on my way, and a heads up, Optimus and the others are right behind me."_

Bumblebee moaned at that, great more "mother hen's". Isn't Ratchet enough?

_"Thanks Ra."_

The com link ended with a "your welcome" from Ratchet and Bumblebee was left with Sam, a hurt Sam.

Whoever did this Bumblebee was going to, as the humans say, rip them a new one.

And Primus help them when he does.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers, you would know if I did.

Alexis sat on the cold berth wrapped in a blanket, while wearing two sweater and a pair of her warm pj's underneath that, she was still freezing her ass off! And nobody was here to take care of her!

After the chaos, as she called it, in the medbay was done and over with, Megatron had told her to sit her sexy little aft down and don't move from that spot until he got back from hitting some respect into Thrust.

Alexis huffed and snuggled more into the warm blanket, he didn't even say please the jerk. Maybe she should just move to a different location just to mess with him. Yeah, she might just do that, it's not like he didn't de-

"Lil' femme?"

Alexis felt herself jump and a yelp escaped out of her mouth. She looked up at the mech that walked into the medbay, without her even hearing him, and blinked.

"Blitzwing? What you doing in here?"

The triple changer held up his right hand, it was sparking and twitching, very violently she might add, some wires was hanging lose from their protective shell. The young brunette was going to question him about what happen, but he cut her off with a question of his own.

"What about you? Why you in the medbay lil' femme?" Alexis rolled her eyes at the nickname, only Blitzwing calls her that name.

"I got a cold, which is not a virus..well it is, but not your kind of virus, anyways I got it about a week or two ago and Hook won't let go to town to buy something medicine for it, claiming that he doesn't trust my kind's development in the medicine department, but it's the only way for me to get better.

"Then Thrust comes in here for some reason or another and, I think it what it sounded like, insulted me not knowing Megatron had just entered the medbay when he just said the insult, and when Megatron demanded an explanation as to why Thrust said that the idiot faints, _faints._

"After Thrust's faints Megatron grabbed Thrust legs, told me to, and I quote, "Sit your sexy little aft down in that spot and don't you move until I get back!", and left the medbay dragging Thrust with him, and Hook soon followed but not without giving me this blanket."

Alexis took a deep breath and let it out, only to flinch when it made her head pounded more, but damn if she didn't fell better, that rant was what she needed. Now all she needed now was to go to town and get some clod medicine.

Blitzwing couldn't help but laugh as the young teenager took a deep breath and let it out, after the rant was none. She was too much sometime. It always amused him to no end, when ever she got angry and went on rants that would last to an hour or 40 seconds.

Not to mention that he like how her face would be colored in the perfect shade of red and she would start pouting, even if she doesn't know that she does that.

What could he say? She was adorable when she was in one of her moods.

"So, they left you here, all by yourself, with no one here to keep an optic on you?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

The triple changer snickered at the thought of Megatron's face once he realize that he didn't put anyone on "Alexis duty" as Skywarp puts it.

Ah, well looks like he was going to have to do it, not that he didn't have a problem with watching with Alexis, he consider it a break period, a very looong break period and he loved it, he loved Alexis too.

"Well, do you think that you could put up with me and my random mood swings, until Hook or Megatron comes back?"

Alexis blinked up at the bot. Did he just ask to stay with her in the medbay, Hook's, and his bothers….and Blackout's, medbay?

"Umm…sure, but why ask?"

"Didn't know if you wanted me to stay, not that I could leave anyway." He waved his broken hand like it was some souvenir. It was still sparking and twitching, did it just make a noise?

_Sshhuuccnnhhh!_

Alexis looked back up to Blitzwing's optics with wide eyes and looked back at the malfunctioning hand.

"I think you might want to call Hook, or someone to come and fix that now Blitz."

Another loud _shucnh _and the mech agreed.

This was going to be an even longer day.

Hopefully Sam is having a better one. Or so Alexis hoped.

* * *

Sam could not believe this, they locked him in his own room.

The bastards.

Sure, he got the beating of his life, but he was still standing! Does that count for anything? And when Ratchet, in holoform, fixed him right up, told the crew that he was on a two to four month bed rest.

All because of some broken bones and a busted lip, ah the joy of having overprotective lover's that are from another planet.

He had two cracked ribs, a broken arm, and a bruise the size of a baseball bat on his back.

Not many Autobots know about that one, only Ratchet, he _was_ that took care of him, Otpimus, because he was the leader, and Prowl, second-in-command says it all. Those are the only three bots that knows and if the others find's out, then it blood bath central.

But why in the earth's name did they have to _lock _him in his own _room._

That's just not right. Not right at all.

Did Ratchet want him to go insane, seeing all the rainbows and unicorn's dancing with the fairy's?

Fucking mechs and their damn over protectiveness. Sometimes he just wants to leave them and let them wallow in their own pity……okay he won't go that far but still, maybe he can just pretend to leave them.

"SAM!"

Or not.

The door swooshed open and Otipums stepped thought the large door way. He didn't look to happy either. _Oh man, I'm in ssoo much trouble. _

"What did I tell you," The Autobot leader bit out between spiky looking teeth, did he forget to mention that when 'bots get pissed off they start to look like a 'Con? No then count yourself lucky, " about these accidents?

Sam took a big gulp of air and wished to heaven and earth that he would see the outside world again. Damn what was it that he did say…something about Red Alert….and rescue…or something like that.

"Umm…I would be in big trouble and wish that I never met you?"

Otipums' body shook with the growl that ripped for his big metal frame.

_Damn, he's pissed off big time. _

"Not quite, let's review shall we."

Sam went pale and let out a whimper of fear as the door shut and the lights turned off, leaving him in the dark with a big and pissed off robot.

_SOMEONE SAVE MEEEE!!!_

_

* * *

  
_

A/N: I ran out of ideas and this has been sitting here for a while now, so I'm going to post this chapter and brain storm again, hopefully make a longer chapter, putting it on paper and everything, does any one read Naruto fanfics? Just wondering because I get bit by a dumbass Naru/Hina one, fucking bunnies.


	5. Chapter 5

RSB: Just trying to get my brain going again. My art class is taking a lot out of me, and math ! This is just my enjoyment and yours too. _**A side note**_- I tend to put the dominant names first in the pairings, example= Soundwave/Starscream, I believe that Soundwave would be the dominant one in that relationship; and for the threesomes, the middle one is the submissive.

* * *

_**WARNING: OOC HAPPENING HERE!! **_

_**Title: The Rules and Tips.**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Words:**_

_**Pairings: Tracks/Blaster, Jazz/Prowl, Inferno/Red Alert, the Twins/Bluestreak, Wheeljack/Ratchet/Ironhide, Mirage/Hound, Bumblebee/Sam, and a lot more.**_

_**Summary: A rookie comes to the Ark and Blaster, with his mate Tracks, gives him the round about of the "do's" and "don'ts" of the Ark. **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Blaster gave the mech in Prime's office a once over and decided right then and there that he didn't like this newcomer. He had this aura around him that screamed "Look at me! You know you want me!" Blaster would know - his mate used to be like that. That was before the threats to leave him, never bond  
with him, and find some other mech who would love him.

Needless to say, Tracks dropped the "sexy" vibe to a minimum.

Blaster was Happy with just that, but this mech in front of him... He wasn't too sure the mech was going to make it in the Ark, and certainly not with mechs like Sunny and Tracks around.

"Heya kid, welcome to the Ark!" Blaster smiled at the young mech (or at least, he thought he was young). Putting his hand out to shake with the others, he was left looking like an idiot when the mech didn't move an inch or say a greeting back.

What an ungrateful slagger!

"Um...okay, then," Blaster dropped his arm back to his side, glancing at Optimus from the corner of his optic. The Prime had raised one optic ridge at the newcomer, but made no comment on his behavior. Returning his attention to the new mech, he continued. "Well, my name's Blaster, and I'm goin' to be your tour guide for the Ark."

The Mech glanced at him (Blaster could swear he was being looked down on, despite being of equal height) and opened his mouthpiece to speak.

"Name's Quickbolt."

And his mouth was once again closed, waiting for Blaster to continue on as though /_he_/ was Prime, waiting for a report.

Geeze, if Tracks met this guy nothing would stop the energon from being  
spilt.

"Okay, Quickbolt, if you would please follow me."

Blaster left Prime's office and headed for the , taking the shortest route he knew. Most of the crew would be there right now, killing time until their next shift.

He stopped in front of the room and turned to face the black and yellow mech.

"This is the ; any mech off duty is usually in here, even Prime. If ya lookin' for someone, this would be tha' first place to check."

He opened the door and led Quickbolt in, easily adjusting to the louder volume of the room. Almost full to the brim, it was like every off duty mech was there.

Well, now would be a good time to give him the rules and tips of the Ark, eh?

"Okay Quickbolt before we go any further, I would like to give you a list of rules. You can sit right over there at that table," the orange mech pointed to the table by the dark corner, "while I go and get us a cube of energon, alright?"

Not letting Quickbolt get a word in, Blaster handed him a datapad and sent him off to the table before he started walking to the cubes.

Quickbolt was left with his mouthpiece hanging open and a dazed look in his eyes. He was just ditched, by a plain looking mech no less. That mech should have been on his knees begging for Quickbolt to take him and make him his.

Letting out a sigh, the black and yellow mech sat himself down at the table and began to read the rules on the datapad. He almost had a CPU crash when he read the first rule; he didn't fare much better with the others.

1.) Don't hurt, flirt, touch, or 'get touchy' with the human named Sam  
Witwicky.  
a. If you do any of the above listed, Bumblebee would kill you in your  
sleep-or put something in your drink.  
b. The whole Ark would be after your aft, Prime included.

2.) Same applies to Prowl, Bluestreak, Hound, and Red Alert.  
a. Their mates are likely to team up together to take you down and kill you  
in the most painful way possible.  
b. What these two rules are stating is DON'T MESS WITH ANOTHER MECH'S MATE  
UNLESS YOU WANT TO LOSE A LIMB!

3.) No squishing of organic life.  
a. Not even Simmons.  
b. Not even Mojo.  
c. Not even if everyone agrees that it needs to be done.

4.) Don't take the Twins special energon brew. If you so happened to take  
their brew, follow these tips:  
a. Hide and don't come out until it's safe.  
b. Go to Prowl and say that you confiscated it to make the Ark a better  
place.  
c. Say one word: Ratchet.  
d. Use Bluestreak as a shield. This isn't recommended because the last mech  
who did this is no longer among the living.

5.) Don't go to the medbay unless:  
a. You think you're dying.  
b. You lost an important body part.  
c. You're with sparkling, which is rather unlikely.  
d. Ratchet isn't with one of his mates: Wheeljack and/or Ironhide.

6.) If you hear interfacing sounds coming from a room, you should:  
a. Walk very fast away from that room, especially if it's Prowl's office.  
b. Never mention it to any other mech; most just ignore this occurrence.  
c. Do not go around asking every mech "Were you one of the mechs interfacing  
in _insert room_?"  
d. Part of c: don't ask "Can I join in next time?" The inhabitants of the Ark  
are a private bunch.

7.) Do not bring any of the items on the banned list.  
a. See Prowl for the most up-to-date banned list.  
b. May Primus have mercy on your Spark if you go against this rule.

8.) Just nod your head to whatever Red Alert is saying to you.  
a. And say "yeah" and "go on" at the right moments.  
b. But not when Inferno is there.

Quickbolt couldn't believe that the Ark, the best fighting unit against the Decepticons, would have these kinds of rules and tips.

It was more of a survival guide than a rule book.

"Ah! Tracks, you slag-bucket!"

Quickbolt turned his attention toward the yelp, and what he saw almost offlined him right then and there.

His orange tour guide was being molested by a handsome mech - a mech that was better looking than himself. Quickbolt kept looking, knowing that it was rude to stare, but they didn't have any rules against starring, did they?

The handsome mech, Tracks, moved his hand down Blaster's backside, stopping to grab the orange mechs aft.

Only when Tracks started to passionately kiss Blaster, glossa and all, did Quickbolt's systems go into a shut down, his body falling to the floor with a thud.

Only one mech in the whole room noticed the new mech on the floor out cold.

He raised his hand and pointed at the offlined mech, yelling,

"I'm not taking him to Ratchet!"

-

* * *

"Prowler!"

Prowl jerked upright from the light recharge he had gone into, only to come optic to optic with a visor.

Jazz wasn't happy.

"What was that?"

Definitely not happy.

Jazz always got ticked off when Prowl worked himself too hard, ending up with Prowl falling into recharge in his own office.

Jazz never approved of this and tends to drag the Nissan to their room, half the time to do other...activities.

"What was what?"

Oh, he was so going to pay for that later.

Jazz' visor glowed dark blue and his frame went stiff, indicating that he was  
frag off big time. Yay.

Prowl could feel the dread settling in already. He wasn't going to be leaving the berth anytime soon.

"You know exactly what I'm talkin' about."

Damn.

Now he has to tell Jazz about his over-worked nights; he did, after all, find him asleep at his desk for crying out loud.

"I've been working a little overtime, that's all."

Oh **; he did not just say that, did he?

By the look on Jazz' face, yes, he did.

And let the countdown begin.

-Three-

"...You've..."

-Two-

"...been..."

-One-

"...working..."

Action!

"OVERTIME?!"

Jazz was now looming over Prowl with anger written all over his faceplates. The Nissan fought the urge to run and hide from his bonded.

Now, most would think that Jazz would be the submissive and Prowl the dominate - that fact couldn't have been more wrong. Jazz was the dominate, Prowl the submissive, it was as simple as that. Most in the Ark knew this and stayed clear of Prowl so they wouldn't be on Jazz' bad side.

As friendly as Jazz was, if you hit on his bonded, well...

You're dead.

No ands, ifs, or buts about it.

DEAD!

"You do know what happens when you don't follow my rules, don't you Prowler." Jazz purred the words into Prowl's audios, a dark smirk tugging at the edges of his lips.

Prowl nodded to the statement, no need to get Jazz even more frag off than he  
already was.

Although it was fun to frag him in some areas, interfacing was more intense and pleasurable that way.

The last time Prowl frag off Jazz he had to give his bonded a lap dance.

The Porsche had loved it; to Prowl, it was an awful event that he wished with all his spark would never happen again.

Doesn't look like he was going to get his wish, does it?

Damn.

Prowl let out a yelp as Jazz tackled him to the ground, pinning his arms to the cold floor.

"You're going to be punished for not being a good little mech."

Jazz' dark smirk was growing wider with each word until he resembled the cat from "Alice in Wonderland".

Only much more evil.

Jazz backed up enough to get something out of his subspace pocket yet still keep Prowl on the ground.

A look of horror crossed Prowl's face when he saw what the Porsche had pulled out.

Handcuffs.

His bonded was going to handcuff him to something and molest him until he was a begging mess, pleading for a release that only Jazz could give him.

The one thing Prowl hated to do was begging.

It only brought out the weak side of him, the side he hated more than anything.

Jazz, however, loved to hear him beg. Though only in pleasure, and in a private room.

It was a privilege he reserved for himself, thank you very much.

"Let's get started."

Jazz moved forward, cuffs in hand.

* * *

RSB: Should I continue? After I get back on track.


	6. Chapter 6

THANK YOU LADY T!! FOR YOUR HARD WORK! 99.5% of the credit goes to Lady Threarah, gave her a thanks and a warm round of applause please. I wouldn't have been able to do any of this without her.

Schatz – is a german word meaning "sweet" or "sweetheart".

Disclaimer: Transformers is not mine, never will be...T_T.

* * *

The twins snickered at the unconscious human who had caused so many problems for their Sam.

For all of Trent's posturing and bullying, he sure screamed like a little human girl at the sight of two giant robots. They hadn't even needed to laugh evilly, but they did anyway.

Sam had reacted much better in his initial meeting with Bumblebee and the rest of the first team than this bag of bones.

Smuggling Trent into the Ark hadn't been too much trouble, but the twins doubted that Red Alert hadn't noticed their return.

Red was terribly fond of Sam and couldn't stand the thought of him suffering. Perhaps he wanted a little revenge on behalf of their schatz as well, and simply pretended he hadn't seen the bully.

Now what to do with the human?

-Maybe we can drop him in a shark infested ocean?-

-Sunny!-

-What? It's just a thought.-

-...........-

-Okay, so it was actually a suggestion.-

-...I like it.-

-So do I.-

-Do you think we should tell Jazz that we have the "problem" here on the Ark?- Sideswipe asked his twin. He looked at the human who just mumbled something and rolled over.

-I think we should. Remember when we didn't tell him we were putting Sam in bondage? Jazz was fragged off for weeks.-

Sunstreaker shuddered at the memory of a ticked off Jazz.

Desperate to forget, he changed the subject to something much more pleasant. -I wonder what Prime is doing to Sam right now?-

Sideswipe paused in the middle of calling Jazz and looked at his brother with a glint in his optic. -You know what Optimus is doing to Sam.-

-Lucky slagger.-

-Which one, Prime or Sam?-

-.............-

Sides chuckled at his brothers' silence and conflicted expression.

Which one indeed.

Smile never wavering, he continued to call Jazz. Maybe he would have some better ideas about what to do with the Trent-human.

After all, he was the one who dealt with Prowl when the SIC was being stubborn.

* * *

Sam whimpered as warm hands traveled down his chest and to his thighs.

This was worse than being grounded--getting pleasure but not release.

-My whole body feels like it's going to explode.-

Gentle hands continued to move across his body, caressing every sensitive spot. These were hands that have mapped out his body for the past year and a half, allowing experience to guide them.

Sam was lost in moments like these. It always felt as if he was floating outside his body, a mere passenger to his body's reactions. And as kind as Optimus was, he could be very cruel at times.

A soft touch here, another there--this was nothing short of torture.

Weight settled on Sam's hips, restricting his movement further than the bandages.

He could feel Op's holoform getting comfortable, shifting from side to side in a most wonderful way.

Another whimper as he tried to push up into the body above him and was held still in firm hands.

Optimus chuckled at Sam's struggle, amused at how sensitive the teen was. Seeing him smile could send any mech's spark fluttering.

The way his eyes blazed when he felt a strong emotion could and has sapped the strength from Prime's knees.

No mech could stop themselves after hearing Sam cry out in pleasure.

There were few things more addicting than the pulses of Allspark energy the teen emitted when he overloaded. But the best part of all was that Sam was unaware.

Unaware of the Allspark energy or the effect he had on the Autobots. He had no idea the lengths they would go to for him to be happy and healthy.

After all, the Autobots have claimed him as theirs. And they always looked after what was theirs.

* * *

Alexis could not believe her ears or eyes. Thrust, the very same Thrust that had insulted her, was on his knees, head bowed in submission and apologizing.

To her.

Her!

The weakling human who he didn't like from the moment he saw her in the Decepticon base.

"I'm sorry for my unforgivable behavior, Lady Alexis. Will you please forgive me?"

Oh wow, they even got him to put the "Lady" in front of her name.

"It depends. Are you actually sorry, or did they put you up to this?" she pointed to the bots standing behind Thrust, both of them supporting glares that could kill a mech ten times over.

He didn't hesitate. "They did."

Alexis sighed. Of course, it's always Starscream and Megatron, or some other Decepticon that's fragged off at how she's being treated by others.

She was Alexis, "Queen of Cons", or recently "Mama Con"--given to her from Sam.

In short, she should be treated with the best, or else. And none of the Cons wanted to die before their time.

"Alexis, I have your medication for that virus."

Oh joy, that's all she needs right now.

Something to make her loopy with 20ft robots around.

She couldn't stop the flinch as Hook, in holoform, came towards her with a medicine-filled cup.

It was a clear liquid that she just knew was going to taste nasty and put her to sleep within moments. Before Hook had a chance to shove the stuff down her throat (he had that look on his face), she spoke to the seeker.

"Thrust, come back to me when you really want to say you're sorry, alright?"

The bot muttered a "Yes, milady," but remained kneeling in the spot Megatron had forced him in.

She sent a dark look his way that promised hell on earth if they didn't let him up and rest.

Megatron must have gotten the message and sent Thrust away with the order to refuel and recharge. Typical of him to send a bot off to recharge but not a day off. The jet looked like he could use a break.

By then Hook had handed her the cup of cold medicine and was keeping a holo-eye on her, making sure every drop got swallowed.  
as soon as she finished and Hook snatched the cup fron her hands, she felt cool metal under her skin. Starscream had picked her up and was making his way to the recharge area.

Alexis stayed in a room that was in the middle of the recharge area. She had lost count of how many mechs had come to recharge in her room.

Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave with his cassettes, even the Combaticons have come to recharge with her.

When she questioned them about that strange habit, they said it helps them recharge easier. Now half the time they're not even recharging. Some have "other" needs, too.

"Is your fever rising again?"

"No, just thinking."

* * *

I think the next chapter might be the last chapter for this story....not sure yet, Just a heads up!


	7. Chapter 7

Say "THANK YOU" to Lady Threarah, she worked really hard on this with me and she did a very good job. Bumblebee being all cuddly with Sam was her idea, so was the holoforms of the autobots.

Disclamier: I don't own the dang transformers. If I did Sam would be with the Autobots and Alexis with the 'Cons.

* * *

The first thing he noticed was the floor. After all, lying with his face pressed to the cold concrete made it a little difficult to ignore. Slowly, small aches and pains made themselves known as his mind returned from dreamland. Then the memories returned.

Beating on Witwacky, leaving him at the school, the blonde guy getting out of the sweet camero... everything went to hell after that.

Watching the fire truck bash its way through the remaining few cars in the parking lot was kind of cool.

Thankfully, it had missed his beloved truck and stopped in front of the school entrance, followed by a police cruiser, a search and rescue Hummer, a mountain rescue pickup, a top of the line Pontiac solstice, and a wicked black GMC topkick.

None of the drivers had seemed to notice him as they poured out of their vehicles and stormed into the school, reappearing a few minutes later with the blonde and Witwacky. The injured was crammed into the Hummer and everyone returned to their vehicles. They were gone in less than a minute, all lights and sirens blazing.

Curious, he had gotten back into his own truck and attempted to follow them, but lost sight partway out on the desert freeway. Pulling over to a deserted gas station, he had tried to view the surrounding area with his GPS display.

Oddly enough, the gas station he was at was not on the map.

Confused, he focused his attention on the display, allowing the two Lamborghinis to sneak up on him unnoticed.

He did, however, notice when they transformed.

Trent jerked upright at the memory. There were robots! Giant robots that destroyed his truck! What the hell was going on around here?!

Then the door slammed open, scaring a scream out of him. In the doorway stood the meanest guy Trent had ever seen. Black hair buzzed close to his skull and dark blue, creepy eyes glared a hole through the teens face. Very broad shoulders and equally long legs filled the doorway, all of which was covered by an unfamiliar military-looking uniform.

The man sneered at him.

"Get up, maggot. The Prime wants to speak to you."

"Prime?"

_Who the hell is Prime?  
_  
"I SAID UP, MAGGOT'!" roared the man, his voice echoing around the room. Trent was on his feet before he realized he had stood.

"Now walk."

The man led the teen out of the room and down a long hallway, ignoring the few other doors they passed. Once outside, Trent was startled to realize that it was night.

"What-"

"You've been out for hours, fleshbag. And don't try running," he said, not once looking over his shoulder to the teen who was eying the fence he could just see at the edge of darkness. "There's forty miles of desert on all sides. You'll die, and your body will never be found." Trent bristled at the amusement he could hear in the others voice, but did not stop following him.

They walked for several minutes in silence, passing some truly beautiful cars parked innocently by random buildings. Trent wondered at the variety, though choose not to ask.

Finally, they reached their destination. It looked like a building was carved out of the side of a mesa, and the man led the teen through a small door on the side. The hallway inside was huge, both long and tall, and coated in metal.

Trent halted in surprise, causing the man to growl and grab him by the back of the neck, dragging the teen behind him. Hurried footsteps caught up to them.

"Is that him, Ironhide?" a male voice asked. Ironhide grunted an affirmative.

"This is him. Prime still on the observation deck?"

"Yes, he is awaiting the two of you. Everyone's anxious to meet…DiMarco, was it?"

Trent chanced a glance at the newcomer. He was tall as well, with a shock of strawberry blonde hair and intense blue eyes. The same uniform adorned his body as well.

"It's 'DiMaggot' as far as I'm concerned." snarled Ironhide. A thought occurred to him and his voice softened. "How's Sam?"

"Asleep. Prime wore him out, and Sam's definitely grounded until further notice. I just can't understand why someone would want to hurt him. Perhaps I should ask DiMarco?"

"Don't bother, Inferno. The brat's a bully; you know they don't need a reason to hurt others. All he really needs is an aft-whipping."

"I thought as much. Tracks will want to help you. As will the twins, Jazz, and Bumblebee."

"No one else?"

"The others just want to torture him. Both Wheeljack and Preceptor argued over who would get to experiment with him first, almost coming to blows over the issue. Both First-Aid and Ratchet believe that he should be made to suffer through everything he put Sam through. Hound wants to pit him against a grizzly bear, Mirage wants to drop him off a cliff, and Cliffjumper wants to use him as target practice. Blaster and Bluestreak want to have him committed to a mental institution, and Red Alert wants to boil him in hot oil. I happen to agree."

Trent choked at what Inferno had said. All these people wanted to hurt him just because of Witwicky?!

A door opened ahead of them, the sound of voices muttering drifted out to the trio. Ironhide directed the teen inside, and almost instantly the sound vanished. The hand on his neck let go, and Trent straightened from his half-crouch. The cold blue (All blue!) eyes in the room convinced him not to speak.

One man, in the back, gestured him forward. Slowly, Trent made his way through the crowd, trying not to flinch when one or another would make an aborted jab or gesture at him. Once next to the man who had summoned him, Trent allowed himself to get a good look at him.

The tallest yet, with salt-n-pepper hair clipped short and red with blue flames traveling up the sleeves of his jacket. Judging by how the others behaved, this must have been the leader; Ironhide confirmed it.

"Here he is, Prime. Now can we kill him?"

"He does not yet understand his crime, old friend. Be patient." Prime turned to Trent, and then gestured to the large window behind him. "Look through there, DiMarco. What do you see?"

Trent glanced at the window that Prime gestured to and felt his whole body freeze at the sight outside.

The window opened into what looked like a typical bedroom for a teenage boy. Posters on the walls, clothes piled around the room, a big screen TV with numerous wires leading to several game systems.

Directly across from the window was a large bed, where Witwicky lay asleep. The covers were pulled part way up his chest, hiding most of the bandages on his torso. One of his arms had a cast from wrist to elbow, and the other an i.v. drip.

Not that Trent cared about Witwicky, not at all. But the sight of the blonde lying on the bed next to him, worriedly tracing the smaller boy's features with his eyes.

Trent watched in detached fascination as the blonde reached up and gently stroked a hand across Sam's face, and Sam turned into the touch, not waking up.

He was right. The most far-fetched idea in the universe about Witwickys new status turned out to be true. Some girl must have seen the two of them together and spread the word.

What Trent didn't know was that Sam and Mikeala were good friends and that even though they weren't dating; she did what she could to look out for him.

A hand on his shoulder gently turned him away from the window and back to the room full of soldiers. Prime caught his eyes with his.

"That is our scout, designation Bumblebee. He and Sam are very close, both in age and personality. In fact, we all care for him, all in our own way. The ARK is, as you would say, a small net family," Prime said in a dangerously clam voice, "We don't trust anyone or anything very easily but somehow a fragile teenager has wormed his way into every single spark in this base."

Was Witwicky that important to them? How is it that a nobody got these military guys on his side? Did he have some kind of blackmail, something that the government would want to know? Or was it something else?

A thought hit him.

"Wait, how did you guys find him so fast? The school was empty."

"Sam is usually out of school when the bell rings, and if he is not out immediately, he is either talking to one of his teachers or getting his homework," Was it just him, or was the tension in the air getting higher?, "When Sam didn't come out of the building on time, even with the first two possibilities, Bumblebee got worried and went to check on Sam."

Crap.

"Upon finding Sam beaten and bruised in the schools hallway, Bumblebee called us, and the rest you saw for yourself."

Prime watched as the humans eyes got larger and his mouth open and close, making him resemble some of the planets ocean life. Now to drop the proverbial bomb.

"Well, DiMarco do you have anything to say in your defense." Prime asked the slightly dazed teenager.

Defense? Defense!?

What does he say to that? Other than it was just another beat on Witwicky, like he does every week of every year?

"D-d-defense!?"

A rumbling sound was coming from some of the soldiers.

Trent sneaked a peak at one of the closest ones and saw his shoulders shaking. One hand was clamped over his mouth in a valiant effort to keep the sound in.

He still failed.

Another sound escaped him, this time it was more high pitched almost like…a…giggle?

They were laughing at him!

Humiliation flooded Trent, his face flushing in bright red.

Great, just fucking great!

He gets kidnapped by psycho robots and now has the only people who know where he was laughing at him!

"Yes, defense," Prime was starting get ticked off, "For beating Samuel James Witwicky and leaving him with several injuries in the school's hallway with no personal to attend to him."

Double crap. How the hell does he respond to that!?

There's no way that they will believe him if he told him that the nerd started it, not with the attachment that Witwicky has with them.

"Since you have no claims of a defense, I will now give you your sentence."

"Hey, wait a minute Prime. Shouldn't Sam be here for this?" A soldier with green detailing on his uniform spoke up, the universal symbol for medics stitched in red on both shoulders.

Next to him was a soldier with faded blue showing between various scorch marks on his jacket. He was glaring at Trent in an attempt to initiate spontaneous combustion.

"No, Sam doesn't know about this. He requested that we just leave it alone."

"What!? You mean just let it pass? No fragging way, am I letting this maggot walk away unscathed for what he has done to Sam." Ironhide sneered, his blue eyes seeming to brighten in anger.

"Calm down, Ironhide, I'm not letting him go unpunished. I was going to let Bumblebee have the privilege of punishing the human himself, but as you can see, he won't leave Sam's side for a second."

"So, what are we going to do?" A man with long, silvery hair asked. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, visor-like sunglasses obscuring his eyes. Other soldiers muttered their curiosity as well.

"I am not sure," Prime shook his head, salt-n-pepper bangs falling in front of his bright blue eyes. "I was thinking of handing him over to Jazz and the twins."

Mummers buzzed in the room after his answer. Every mech knew that Jazz and the twins were the torture experts.

Jazz, in addition to being a saboteur, was also an expert in psychological warfare. His favorite form of torture involved loud music, usually convincing the prisoner to shatter their own audios in the hopes of quiet. Or, in the event they were unable to reach them, spilling their secrets.

The twins on the other hand, would come up with random tortures to put the unfortunate spark though. No one could really figure out what their torture methods were, just that it was random.

Very random.

Prime putting Jazz and the twins in charge of teaching this fleshbag a lesson; the autobot leader must want this human to suffer.

If he hadn't beaten Sam, they probably would have pitied him, but since he did… they were going to enjoy every minute of it.

* * *

Thrust watched from a distance as Starscream and his trinemates gathered around the femme. The purple one cooing and stroking her back with his index finger, the blue one was talking to her while the red and white scanned her for any illness left behind.

"Are you sure you're well enough to be up and about, Alexis?"

The femme, Alexis, give out a sigh and muttered, "Not you too!" under her breath.

"What do you mean 'not us too'? We're just worried about your health is all." The purple, Skywarp, if Thrust remembered correctly, said, continue his stroking. While the red and white seeker stroked her hair with the tip of his pointed claw to help ease out some of the stress of her body.

"Sorry, it's just Megatron and Hook have been making me stay in that room for days now. I'm all better now, no illness or anything. It's all gone."

"Our lord and medic are just worried about you," the blue one told her.

"I know, but they don't have to be so protective all the time! It was just a simple cold."

"That could turn into a bad case of some other disease and could kill you in minutes, every mech, especially Hook, has the right to be overprotective of you." Starscream's voice drawled out.

Alexis rolled her eyes at the mech. Really, they might be a superior race but that doesn't mean they have to blow everything out of portion because of a stupid cold. Humans get them all the time, but it seems that they can't fit that tiny fact into their hard drives.

Thundercracker watched as Alexis got pampered by the other two and heaved a sigh. Skywarp and Starscream where bouncing off the walls, as the humans would say, when they got word that Alexis was sick with a virus.

Starscream had retired to his lab and looked up every disease in this world, and Skywarp was rambling Thundercracker's audio off with worried jabber.

Thundercracker himself was worried about the femme, but kept his under a mask.

Now, seeing Alexis out and about on her own two legs had put the seekers worry at ease.

"We have missed you."

And they had missed her; even if it was only a few days it still made her absence all the more noticeable.

Hopefully they won't have to go through something like that again.

Thrust quietly left his hiding spot and headed to his room. He had a lot of thinking to process. If the command trine had such a great attachment to this femme than she couldn't be all bad, right?

He was in for a long night.


	8. Thanks

I just realize something…I'm a bad author to not have given you all feedback for your support! I was in that mind set of getting the chapters up as fast as possible, so you all can enjoy it, so this 'chapter' is all for the reviewers.

The two one-shots at the bottom are unbeta-ed. Just givein you all a WARNING!

HOW DO YOU WANT TRENT TO SUFFER?! Tell me in your reviews becasue I want to know!!

Discalmer: I don't own transformers!!!! :(

* * *

Joyfull Scroll – Thank you for the support. I'm glad that you love the idea of the Autobot's having an exception…but really they just like the idea of harming a squishy being…er…secretly of course wouldn't want Sam to find out about that would we. *Laughs evilly*

As to the AllSpark energy during his 'Happy Time' did I really have the autobots keeping that from him…never mind I'll go back and read the chapter.

Ie-maru – Thank you soo much for your support! I'm actally thinking of having a one-shot of Alexis being 'hit on' by a classmate and one of the Cons witness it; causing an up roar in the base. That poor human male. So if you have any ideas I'm open. And yes the Cons' would enjoy it…enjoy a lot they will. D

Pyro The Fox of Fire – Thank you for the support! YESOH!!...sorry…I've been watching way too much Naruto.

Jadeflowerbboks – Schatz means Sweet in German. Thanks for the support!

Happyfish – Thanks for the review!! And no, Trent isn't the ex-bfriend to Alexis…but that's idea I'll kept in count.

Innocentuke – I'm working on it, sugar!!! Give me time please! And thanks for the support! Please excuse my southern talk.

Sweetyamiyugigirl – I will thank the Lady for ya. And no Trent was not the two timing boyfriend. I'm going to do a one shot with the two timing boyfriend and Alexis. See how the Cons treat the human male…*evil laugh*

Warrirosfan – Thanks and I'm soo sorry that it takes me so long to put up a chapter…I remember that I have a life going on outside of the internet and I try to make room for everything. Sorry again. I'll see what I can do for your craving for the AutobotxSam smut…just don't be mad at me anymore!!

Mikagami Mifuyuu – Thank…and I know about my spelling.

InzanityRulz – Thanks… one with the burnt jacket? Yes, I that is Wheeljack.

AlphaSigma – Thank for putting up with me and my bad updates.

xXxOtAkU-444xXx – Thanks and I'm glad you like it.

Deepseadolphin11 – Glad you like. I'll put more of the D-cons up for ya. Trent and surviving…hmmm…well it would be hard to explain to Sam why the teen is missing?

Smounged1989 – Thanks for your support. I know I'm a horrible author to make you all wait so long for an update.

Elita One – Yes, Yes he is. Thanks for the review.

Love Psycho – One shots…good idea. Thank You!

Baby bumble bee – Ironhide was the one to get Trent with help from our loveable medic. Thank for you for the support.

Jeremy hollis – I'm glad that you like my twist…though it could have used more work. Trent is in big trouble, he is!! Stupid Yoda metaphor!! Sorry about that. Interspeaces support group!! No, not really. They know each other from school. Thank for the support.

Sony Boy – She is from Armada. Maybe before this whole thing is over with Sam and Alexi s will have a little tea party and complain about their lover's antics.

Mesonoxian – Glad you like it.

Chite – Yes, poor them. Trent is going to scream like the sissy he is!

Saberfrost – Go team Alexis! Get them Deceptions! She is their little queen!

KnucklesRedFury207.2 – Glad you like it. Thank You!

Jovianokamigirl – Lol! So true about the factions killing him…'Where one fails, the other will gets the human!' and no Trent wasn't the boyfriend to Alexis.

Aqueen16 – Alrighty!

Omg a lizards!!! – You have your wish!! D thanks for the support

RAGA – My mind makes a lot of people avoid me…and it makes me giggle sometime too. Thanks for your show of support.

Shygirl – Glad you like my story. Sorry it takes me so long to update. I'm a bad person for making you wait so long!!

Blue – I'm glad you love it. I love your support!

MysticNarnia – Thank you for your support!

Maraluch – *giggles* Continue on author!! Thanks for your support!

Moonlight black rose – I like your screen name! Thanks for your support!

13istalktheeakatsuk13 – I just love the rules and my story! I love your support too! Thanks!

Death Phoenix – I hope I don't meet a Death Phonenix I don't want to die!! JK! Thanks for your support!

Eerie Iri – Thanks for your support!

Viper – Thank you for the good luck! Kept reading!!

Mxyz – I like crackfic…they are funny in most cases. Thanks for your support!

Mattie Scary – Now you know!!! Thanks for your support!!

Kit572 – Thank you for your support!!

End of Grace – Megatron can be overbearing can't he? Thanks for your support!

And all of those who reviewed chapter 3 to one THANK YOUR FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!

* * *

Chocolate

"Alexis, what is that?" Runabout asked the young human femme, his twin Runamuck next to him staring at Alexis with open curiosity as she devoured the chocolate bar.

Alexis stopped munching on the sweet goodness put on earth for her kind to enjoy and give looked at the two Decepticon's, her face smeared with chocolate.

"It's Chocolate."

"Well, it looks messy," Runamuck said, "don't let Hook or any of his gestalt see you like this. They'll think that you're with a virus again."

"Too late." Runabout grumbles out his frame moving closer to Runamuck's seeking refuge from Hook's glaring optics.

Hook grazed down at the chocolate covered face of Alexis.

"What is that on your face?"

"umm…Chocolate." Alexis told the medic, hoping that he wasn't about to go on a crazy fit about her hearth again.

"And is this… chocolate…good for you?"

"N-no…not really."

Hook's optics darken to a dark red and picked Alexis up, murmuring about annoying, cute, stubborn human femme who doesn't know how to eat what's good for her if get bite her in the behind.

_Maybe having Chocolate in the base wasn't a good idea._

Alexis thought to herself as she was once again dragged into the medbay.

* * *

Games

"Uno!" Alexis yelled as she held up her card for all of the players to see.

"Why are with playing this idiotic game again?" Rumble whined in aggravation as Ravage lay down a draw four card, announcing that the color will be blue, making Rumble added four more cards to the pile in front on him.

"Because you love me and don't want to me to go insane with boredom." Alexis said as she drew two cards from the deck, Frenzy had put down a draw two card.

"I don't think you could go insane with boredom, Alexis." Rumble drawled at the human watching his brother in amusement as Rumble continued to whine about the human game Alexis had roped them into playing.

"Uno!" Ratbat cried as he copied Alexis' movement from before, holding his card up for everyone to see.

"When is this game going to be over!" Laserbeak said as Buzzsaw put down a red seven to cover up the blue seven.

"When someone is out of cards." Alexis told the flyer creation, wondering when Soundwave was going to come and join them.

"Well it better be soon, I'm going tiresome of hearing Rumble's whines." Frenzy mumble in a low voice.

"Well, let Ratbat win than."

"No."

"Why not."

"Then he will rub it in for weeks."

"No, he won't. That's You and Rumble who do that, Frenzy."

…

"Fine. We'll let he brat win. Hey, Ratbat what color do you have?"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer; I don't own Transformers

Trent's torture scene is next chapter, hopefully. He's just not working with us right now.

* * *

Sam let out a moan of annoyance as Ratchet once again scanned him for anything the medic might have missed – as unlikely as that could be- and it was driving the human crazy.

"Ratchet! Would you please stop!"

Ratchet ceased his scanning of the male and sent a dark glare, which Sam was sure said –Who is the medic here?- and Sam started to sweat.

Why did he snap at Ratchet of all mechs? Now he was never going to leave the med bay.

"You have been seriously injured Sam," The yellow mech stated calmly, not once showing his irritation, "and as a medic it's my job to make sure you are well enough to go back to your normal activities."

Sam's face went red as he recalled most of those 'activities', and half of them didn't involve school, (well it did if he brought back a bad grade in one of his subjects); Ratchet would blow a gasket if he knew that Sam participating in those 'activities'.

This involved certain Autobots, their kinks, and a worn-out human by the end of the night (and yes, Prime went against the medic's orders, too).

He would be dead if Ratchet ever found out about it. First Aid and Ratchet –along with First Aid's brothers and the Dinobots- were the only mechs that would pamper and coddle Sam until he begged for one of the other bots to save him from death by kindness.

"How is he, doc?" Ironhide's deep voice echoed though the whole bay, filling up the room with his presence.

The hummer shot the GMC a dark look-'you better be injured or with a deadly virus'- and started to mumble about idiotic mechs who can't stay out of his med bay, with or without ailments.

"He's fine, and should be all healed up in two to three months time." The medic informed the weapon specialist.

"That's great! The others would be glad to hear that."

Ratchet hummed and continued his examination of the young human, much to Sam's frustration.

Ironhide looked on in amusement before leaving the med bay to check on their 'guest' that the twins and Jazz was 'entertaining'.

* * *

Alexis was enjoying the warm rays from the sun and fresh air from being outdoors. Megatron actually agreed to let her go out today, to a park with some of the other Cons to keep an optic on her. If only to make sure that the young woman didn't get into any trouble.

Soundwave and his creations were the first ones to volunteer to go with her; the cassettes hadn't had a chance to experience the joys of a park and its natural beauties.

Megatron would have joined them but there were some issues that needed to be taken care of and that he would join them on the next trip. The seekers were busy with training, today was their weekly trine practice session, and weren't able to make it either.

All of the others were on duty and weren't off shift until much later.

"Alexis, what is that called?" the innocent looking holoform of Rabat pointing to a swing set in the middle of the park.

"That's a swing set," She explained to the youngest of the cassettes, "You sat on the seat and you can have someone push from behind to make you go forward and backwards."

The holoforms hazel eyes lit up at the idea of being pushed and started to make his way to the swing set, dragging a protesting Ravage with him.

Frenzy and Rumble went to the sand box to construct a battle field, or at least that's what they said they going to do. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw went to go join the twins in the sand box after looking around the park and found nothing else entertaining enough for them.

Soundwave keep close to Alexis, who had made herself a comfortable spot under a large oak tree, and kept an optic on his creations.

Sometime later, Alexis wasn't sure how it happened-but it did.

Soundwave was dragged off by his youngest and eldest to the pond at the park to see the koi fish, the twins and Laserbeak and Buzzsaw was still engaged in their war in the sand box; which left Alexis all alone in her spot.

Giving a human male a chance to woo her. He was okay looking but Alexis was already taken; and she was pretty damn sure none of the meshes wanted to share with a fleshing male.

She was nice enough to let him introduce himself before she started ignoring him.

His name was Matt. She couldn't care less.

It was fifteen minutes into the one-sided conversation before Matt finally realized that he was being overlooked.

"Are you already tired of me, babe?" he asked, leaning in close to her, giving her a reason to be annoyed at the male half of the specie. They gave these supposed 'cute' names and invade your personal space without permission. Wait…that's two reasons.

"Yes." She answered, a bored expression on her face.

A pout formed on the man's tan face, making looking like he got suckered punched in the face. Ideas, ideas. "Oh, come now," he said, "I'm not asking for you to kill anybody, you know. Just a date." His lips curved into a sly grin. "How can I change your mind, hm?"

Alexis' good mood died quickly after the words left Matt's lips. Where were Soundwave and the others when she needed them?

Minute after agonizing minute she stood there, having gotten up when he first came towards her. Listening to him make increasingly frustrated and lame passes at her.

Some people who had just arrived at the park gathered to watch, and still no Soundwave or cassettes.

Finally it seemed like Matt's temper got the best of him. "What's wrong with you?" he growled out.

"I don't like you!" She told him, matching his anger with hers. She had thought she made that clear during the first fifteen seconds of the conversation, but apparently not. Some people in the crowd snickered.

"Is there a problem here?"

Alexis' head snapped to her left, relief rolling though her at the melodic tones of Soundwave's voice.

"Wave!"

"Who the hell are you?!" Matt said at the same time, ** at the taller male.

Alexis attempted to make a mad dash for the TIC but was stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist. She grimace at the grip Matt had on her, knowing it was going to bruise. Oh joy, another visit to Hook and the med bay. –One day,- she thought in frustration, -just one day without needed a doctor visit. That's all I ask, just one day.-

Why did it seem like she spent more time there than in her own quarters?

Soundwave grasped the elbow of Matt's arm and applied just enough force to make the bone creak.

"Release your grip on Alexis and I will cease mine." He said in a deadly whisper so only Alexis and Matt could hear. Matt gulped and did as he was ordered to; it was either obey or get his arm broken. The moment he was free he ran, his free hand clutched over his aching elbow.

Soundwave gently took hold of Alexis' other arm and led her to where the others were.

She was greeted by a soaking wet Ratbat; who had fallen in the pond by the looks of things, and a sour looking Ravage.

Rumble and Frenzy weren't looking too happy either. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw on the other hand looked smug; the only explanation was they must have beaten the twins at their own game.

The sour and smug faces quickly disappeared when they saw a fragged off Soundwave and an irate Alexis with a quickly bruising wrist.

"What happened?"

"Are you alright?"

"Do you want us to kick some aft?"

Alexis smiled at the last question asked by the twins. They apparently wanted to vent out their anger on the human that caused her pain, not a lot but pain none the less.

"A human got too cozy where he was not wanted." Soundwave replied, "Let's return to base."

Pfft, so

* * *

Two months had passed, with Sam slowly but surely getting better. And now that all his injuries had healed and the resulting bandages and casts removed, he was pronounced well enough to return to school.

Sam was looking forward to seeing his human friends again, and just the thought of getting back into his normal routine made him too happy for words. Not even Prime's warning brought him out of his high.

"In order to prevent another incident from happening, a few mechs will be with you at all times during the school day, which includes your classes. I trust there are no problems with this?"

"No sir," not while he still remembered the 'lesson' Prime had given him last time. "I don't mind."

Of course, he was aware that something was up the moment he clambered out of Bumblebee's alt-mode. "What, no morning sneer from the meatheads?"

"You'll find, Sam, that Trent has other things on him mind now." Jazz just smiled, tossing a lock of white hair over his shoulder.

All through history, which he shared with Trent, Sam noticed a difference in the jock. He was pale, with dark circles around his eyes, and his clothes sat oddly upon his frame. Almost as though he had lost a lot of weight in a hurry.

Bee sat next to Sam, pretending to take notes, while Jazz sat in a chair by the door--not as a student, but as an observer to the room as a whole.

The twins sat behind Trent, whispering to each other and flicking pieces of paper at their prey. What surprised Sam was that he didn't even turn around; had anyone else been doing that they would have gotten a textbook to the face.

But Trent...he looked up from his desk right at Jazz, twitching whenever the paper hit. Jazz jus smiled at him slowly, his eyes hidden behind his visor-like sunglasses. It wasn't a nice smile.

The jock flinched and returned his gaze to his work. No comments, no rude gestures, not even trying to get the teacher's attention. Sam glanced at Bee, who shook his head and mouthed 'later'.

'Later' turned out to be lunch time under one of the trees near the parking lot. He explained that the twins and Jazz had cornered Trent after the incident and explained to him why he was wrong to do what he did.

There might have been some mental torture involved, and some high-definition footage taken of Trent stark naked, crying for his mommy with a pink bunny tattoo on his aft which was kept as blackmail material, but those were just rumors around the base.

Although he had recently started flinching at the sight of microscopes and at the mere mention of science and/or doctor visits. This prompted his hysterical removal from the biology class a few weeks ago after they were to start on dissecting frogs.

Bee swore he had no idea what was going on. Jazz simply refused to answer any questions on the subject.


End file.
